Werewolf Unleashed
by DAnNSfreak
Summary: What happens when you add a werewolf, a shapeshifting chemical, and all kinds of beings together? Why, pure chaos of course! And Wes, Jen and Eric get caught up with the consequences. My first fic, pls review.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Wes, Jen, Eric, Trip, or anything familiar to you doesn't belong to me. However, Keith and the scientist belong to me.  
Notes: My many thanks to Jessica for helping me correct my grammar mistakes.  
  
Background: In my way, 'Reinforcements From The Future' never took place. Wes went to forenscics university after the Time Force Rangers left. Eric is the one and only commander for the Silver Guardians and has a girlfriend, Taylor.(Yes, the same Taylor of Wild Force).After Wes got a job at Silver Hills Crime Lab, the rangers came back, and Jen and Trip stayed behind. Now, Wes and Jen are engaged while Trip works as a lab technician in the same crime lab as Wes.  
  
Prologue  
  
Rain splattered onto an old broken down window in an old broken down house. Inside, there was a man in a lab coat mixing chemicals together.  
  
He muttered, " Yes, yes! Soon, my creation will be complete!" as he mixed the contents of two test tubes together. He had a voice like long fingernails scratching down a blackboard, a hunchback figure, and absolutely woe-be-gone hair.  
  
For many years he had been shunned my mankind for his strange obsession in science. 'The Mad Scientist' the villagers had called him.  
  
"But tonight," he muttered, "Those people will be begging for forgiveness from me. Once I create the most powerful weopen of all time!!"  
And with that, he poured a blue coloured chemical into a small jar. It started to smoke a deep grey and bubbles rised to the surface. The man's gleeful face turned to horror as the jar suddenly broke and the ingredients started pouring all over him.  
  
He uttered desperately, "NO, no! This isn't the way it should be! NOOOOO!!! ARRGGHH!!!"  
as his body convulsed in pain. Slowly, and painfully, his body started to change, fur sprouted out of his wrinkled skin, his fingernails grew into sharp claws, he grew too big for his clothes.  
  
After a few more painful moments, the scientist had no sense of self anymore. He tossed his gigantic shaggy head back and let out a loud, "HOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWLLLLLL!!!!!"  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 1: Murder

Disclaimer: Once again, anything familiar is not mine, anything unfamiliar, is mine.  
  
Chapter 1: Murder  
  
Elizabeth walked up the steps of her bestfriend's home, Betty. She rang the doorbell and waited....  
  
....and waited  
  
....and waited.  
  
She knocked on the door while calling her friend's name. Suddenly, a distant growling sound filled the cold winter night air. The sound was coming from inside the house.  
  
Slowly, she opened the door, which turned out to be unlocked. She walked in, her footsteps echoing in the empty hallway. She peered cautiously into each room, listening for the slightest noise. Soon, the growling became even more pronounced.  
  
"Definitely not human," thought Elizabeth.  
  
She walked into Betty's bedroom. There was a gigantic hairy figure bent over something, ripping the flesh of whatever was in front it. It shifted a little to one side, revealing a bloody face, with an anguish look on it, clearly dead, Betty.  
  
All the air disappered from Elizabeth's lungs. She screamed loudly, rushing out of the house. As she ran, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed 911.  
  
# # #  
  
Wes Collins lifted the yellow tape surrounding the house and walked up the front door. Spotting his fiancee, who works as a detective, Jen Scotts in the hallway, he wandered over to her,  
  
"Hi, so, what happened in here?" he asked.  
  
Jen's face was a little pale, she said, "Um.. well, C'mon, I'll show you," as she turned towards one of the rooms then added, " I hope your not squemish.." Wes raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner.  
  
Inside one of the rooms, Wes caught sight of a person who obviously just died a gruesome death. The body was totally covered in blood and huge chunks of skin and flesh were ripped of from the body, exposing half the rip cage.  
  
Wes put his forensics tool kit down on the floor. The body had long blonde hair, though now it was splattered with blood, clearly a woman. Wes immediately regretted having lunch before coming over.  
  
Jen muttered,"Name's Betty Reynolds...she was found by her best friend, Elizabeth Shaman. She's downstairs right now. You can go talk to her if you want. I have to go, I think I'm going to barf.."  
  
With one last glance at the victim, she walked out of the room.  
  
As she turned out, Keith Stone, a fellow forenscis agent, came in. Immediately, he said, "OH, GROSS!" Wes smiled lightly at his partner's expression and said, "Horrible, isn't it?" He walked over to the body.  
  
Examining it, he noticed that the skin was ripped, not cut.  
  
" No human could have managed this..." he muttered softly.  
  
Keith opened his own kit and said, "I'll process the vic. You go talk to Elizabeth, She has got quite a story," Wes gave him a puzzled look and went out of the room.  
  
Downstairs, Wes found a girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes with a very pale face. He walked up to her and asked,"Elizabeth Shaman I presume?"  
  
Elizabeth glanced up at him and nodded. Wes gave a smile and said, "Hi, I'm Wes Collins, from the crime lab. I'm very sorry for your loss, but please, if you don't mind, I need you to tell me exactly what happened when you came here,"  
  
"It's OK, well, it's like this. Betty and I were supposed to meet for supper. I had to pick her up since her car's in for repairs. I went to her house but no one answered the door. I let myself in when I found out the door was unlocked. I went into her room and well... I saw a big hairy thing, ... eating Betty,"  
  
Wes' eyebrows shot up so quickly that Elizabeth hastily added," Don't think I am crazy, officer, but I know what I saw.I was so scared, I ran,"  
  
"About this.. thing, would you say that it was a man's average height or what?" asked Wes. Elizabeth shook her head.  
  
" No, it's definately taller, and bigger...."  
  
Wes tried not to give the sceptical look he was urging to do and said," Well, ok, thanks for your time then," and he walked away, puzzled.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 2: Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: Anything that is familiar is not mine, while anything familiar is mine....  
  
Chapter 2: Calm Before the Storm  
  
One month later:  
  
Eric Myers made his way into the Silver Hills crime lab. Working as the comander for the Silver Guardians allows him plenty of free time to go where he likes.( Despite the fact that he was instructed to hand something over to his boss' son)  
  
When he reached a certain room, he found his best friend, Wes talking to a colleague of his.  
  
Eric knoceked on the door and both men looked up from what they were doing. Eric went in and said, "You wanted the report on the latest car sightings at Blueberry Road?"  
  
Wes snorted and said,"Not exactly latest now is it? It's been two months since the brutal killing of Betty Reynolds. I would like to close the case, but noooo...( His head turning towards his colleague, who Eric recognized as Keith Stone) Mr. Perfect here doesn't want to."  
  
Keith acted as though he didn't hear Wes' remark and said," Kind of weird isn't it? How good is this killer? We figured the car option is our last hope,"  
  
Eric sat down and passed them his research file. Wes said,"Thanks," while flicking open the file.  
  
Keith sighed and said," You know, we're stumped. Wish we had one more clue about the killing," At that very moment, Walter Anderson, their supervisor walked into the room and said," Keith, Wesley, we got another killing just like the one you two had to handle a month ago. Go check it out,"  
  
With that, he walked out of the room. Wes turned towards Keith and muttered," You HAD to open your big mouth..." Keith glared back at Wes.  
  
###  
  
They were in the same predicament as they were a month ago. Wes and Keith emerged from the basement (where the victim was found) with nothing but upset stomachs.  
  
"The moon is bright tonight," Wes mumbled as he looked out the window.  
  
"What's that got to do with anything?" Keith asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, Anderson is gonna kill us, we still haven't found a single suspect except for a, um, big hairy figure.."  
  
Keith asked,"Yeah, about that, do you think we should consider it? That thing Elizabeth claimed to have seen?"  
  
Wes didn't say anything but shrugged.  
  
###  
  
Yet another month later:  
  
A third attack happened and the two forensics officers were getting frusrated. Wes and Keith came out of the house of the murder into the bright moonlight and climbed into Wes' SUV.  
  
Keith pulled out the day's newspaper and started to read. They drove in silence for awhile then Keith said,"Hey want to hit the 24-hour cafe? I seriously need an instant awaker."  
  
Wes yawned and said,"Yeah, I never want to work night shift ever again,"  
  
Keith smirked and after a moment said,"Hey, listen to this, 'a riot broke out yesterday between a group of teenagers,apparently, they were having a party to celebrate the full moon for this month and had a 'slight' disagreement'. The kind of things these people come up with these days huh?"  
  
Wes smirked and suddenly did a double take, "Full moon.... full moon.." he muttered.  
  
Keith raised his eyebrows and said,"What?"  
  
"Think about it, big hairy figure that isn't human, the last two murders happened on the night of the full moon too! I didn't think much of it as first, but what if the legends were true? That creature might be a ..."  
  
"Big foot? The Abominable Snowman?" suggested Keith, while grinning.  
  
Wes glared at him and said,"Tonight is the full moon, we'd better be careful...."  
  
###  
  
It was quite late in the middle of the night. Taylor got out of bed to get a glass of water. Eric was spending the night at her place.  
  
Taylor walked into the kitchen, turned her back to the window, and poured herself a glass of water. All was quiet in the house.  
  
CRASH!!!!  
  
Out of a sudden, the window smashed open and in leapt a gigantic beast, with a wolf-like head, drool dripping from its razor sharp teeth. It tossed its head back and holwed before lunged towards Taylor.  
  
Taylor managed to get away in time and she started screaming at the top of her voice. Eric ran into the kitchen and gasped when he saw the wolflike beast, only much, much bigger.  
  
'Of all times to forget my morpher' thought Eric desparately. The beast saw him and made a huge lunge. Eric grabbed Taylor and pulled her into the bedroom while slamming the door behind him.  
  
Sounds of crashed furniture was heard from outside as the beast made its way towards the room. Eric grabbed the phone and called Wes' number.  
  
BANG!  
  
The room vibrated violently and Taylor stood like a rock, stunned.  
  
"Collins," came a sleepy voice from the phone.  
  
"Wes! Get your butt to Taylor's house right now!" Eric yelled. BANG!! went the door again. Sooner or later, the door is going to break of its hinges.  
  
Over the loud bang, Eric barely heard Wes' confused "Eric, what the?"  
  
Finally, the door gave way, and the beast entered the room. Taylor screamed. The beast moved towards her when Wes and Jen burst into the room. Jen's eyes widen in disbelief and mumbled,"You're lucky we happen to be passing by this neighbourhood.."  
  
Wes too, was shocked and said,"Wow! Is that a werewolf??"  
  
Eric said, "Who cares? Just help me get rid of it. I left my morpher at home!"  
  
Wes rolled his eyes and said,"Well that's gratitude for you.." as he tried tackling the beast.  
  
Unfortunately, the werewolf was too strong and with one sweep of its arm, it sent Wes flying through the air and slamming into the wall with a sickening crunch. "Oww..." he muttered.  
  
Jen tried giving the wolf a flying kick in the face but the beast's head merely whipped to one side while Jen fell to the floor clutching her foot.  
  
"Ok, hard faces, really hard faces." she said.  
  
The wolf turned to Eric next. Eric gulped and backed against the wall. But, too late, the werewolf grabbed Eric and bit him on the neck. Eric let out a yelp of pain while feeling himself loose conciousness......... 


	4. Chapter 3:Bad Dog, Very Bad Dog

Disclaimer: Anything familiar isn't mine. Anything unfamiliar is mine. The usual...  
  
Note: So sorry for taking so long on this one. Hope you don't mind, but gradually less Jen from here onwards.  
  
Chapter 3: Laughter is the Best Chemical  
  
Eric felt his own eyelids drooping painfully. He was about to black out when he felt someone come up to him and started shaking him.  
  
"Eric! Hey, mate, are you ok?" came Wes' voice, masked with concern. Eric felt his head being tilted to the side then he heard Wes' say, "Damn, 'Ric, you're bleeding!"  
  
Eric shook his head and muttered,"I'm fine! It's nothing..." when out of nowhere a loud roar was heard.  
  
Jen and Taylor had ran over to them. Jen muttered,"Werewolves, now I've seen everything....."  
  
"LOOK OUT!!" Taylor yelled as the werewolf smashed a wooden computer table aside and started to walk over to them. Taylor shrieked and said,"That table cost a fortune!!!"  
  
Wes snarled, "Our lives cost even more! Let's get out of here!"  
  
All four of them scrambled up and ran for the door outside. As Eric's hand reached the door knob, Jen said,"Wait!"  
  
Eric turned towards her and said,"Wait? Wait??" desparately.  
  
He turned towards the werewolf to find out that it was no longer advancing towards them. It just stood there, snarling and panting, slimy liquid dripping down from it's mouth.  
  
Wes said shakily,"Wow, he's really sweating, isn't he?"  
  
Eric gulped and said,"That's not sweat! That's saliver!" as the part where the werewolf bit him trobbed painfully.  
  
Wes sighed and muttered,"Oh..... Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he added in a small tone.  
  
Taylor gulped and said,"Nice doggy.....g-good boy..."as the werewolf kept on advancing towards them, slowly, but surely.  
  
That's when, all of a sudden,a big cloud passed by the moon, covering it's moonlight. The werewolf stopped, and threw it's head back in agony. It kept on howling and howling while it's body shrinked smaller and smaller in size. It's hair grew shorter, it's fingers lost it's claws....  
  
Soon, what was left of the werewolf was a short man, with fly-away hair, wearing a labcoat. Though now it was all torn and tattered. The four rangers just stood there, stunned at this weird transformation.  
  
Slowly, the man looked up at them and let out a dog-like whimper, then said,"Please don't hurt me, I mean you no harm..."  
  
Taylor narrowed her eyes and said,"Ok, you come and attack me and completly trash my home, and you mean no harm??"  
  
The man replied,"Please, we haven't got enough time.... " he casted a fearful look at the moon and said,"When the full moon comes out again, I will turn back into a werewolf, and wait," when he caught sight of Eric, who was scratching his neck franticaly, "Did I bite you?" he asked Eric.  
  
Eric looked up and said,"Hell, yeah! What do you think?" annoyed.  
  
The man looked absolutely petrified,"I will turn back into a werewolf, and you.. you will turn into...." "A werewolf too? Well, that is kinda cool actually." cut in Eric.  
  
The manshoom his head and said,"Maybe, maybe into something else. You see, I was working on a chemical solution to create my own species of animals, but it went wrong," he cast another fearful glance at the moon,"Very wrong. I turned myself into a werewolf. My mind and actions are uncontrolable at these times, the full moon.Please, you have to stop me. There is one way to return me back to normal. It's all in here,"  
  
He handed Wes a piece of paper. "I've been working out this formula but I don't have the equiptment to make it."  
  
Wes examined it for a moment and said,"Hey, this last bit is torn!" The man looked at it and said,"Oh, I must have done that as a werewolf. No matter, the chemical is...."  
  
But at that exact moment, the cloud passed by and the moon was visible again. eric felt a sudden jolt of pain run though his body.  
  
The man reared back in agony and turned into a werewolf once again. Luckily, it turned towards the smashed open window and disappearedinto the darkness.  
  
Taylor, Jen, and Wes looked at Eric for a moment.Eric's body turned rigid, and he started shaking all over.  
  
Jen yelled, "Behind the table!!!" All three of them ran for shelter behind the computer table the werewolf crashed earlier.  
  
Eric turned towards the moon and next thing he knew, a flash of light, and he wasn't seeing from a human point of view anymore. He still felt like himself though, he could still think properly. But, he was much shorter than before. He opned his mouth to speak, but all that came out was......  
  
Jen, Wes and Taylor waited in tensed silence for a werewolf to start growling, but it didn't come.They carefully raised themselves from behind the table.  
  
That's when they heared a loud,"B-A-A-A-A-A!!!"  
  
All three looked at the spot where Eric once stood. Now, in his place, stood a black goat. A goat that was now looking at them with a 'I dare you to laugh' look.  
  
A moment's silence followed, then all three of them broke into helpless laughter.  
  
Wes teased,"Oh, it's the terror of the billy-goats!"  
  
"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!" replied the two girls.  
  
Taylor asked,"Hey, why didn't he turn into a werewolf?" before melting into helpless laughter again.  
  
Jen shrugged and said, "Ok, now, I've seen everything! HAH!" and joined Taylor.  
  
Wes grinned and said," C'mon, we gotta get that chemical done... it'll work on Eric too I suppose." he grabbed Eric by the neck and said,"Taylor, you stay better home, I'll go see the lab. We have the technology for this,"  
  
Jen nodded and said,"I'll go and check out the scientists backgroud. That'll help us find him when we get the antidote."  
  
"BAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 4:Eric's worst night

Disclaimer: Nothing familiar belongs to me. Anything else is mine.  
  
Note: I am sooo, sooo, sorry for taking so long for this chapter, I had a major exam to take so I haven't even touched the computer. Anyway, it's here now! Thanks for the suggestions, Steph, I'm going to try to put it into effect on the upcoming chapter! Hope this chapter tickles your funny-bone! I've been trying again and again to make it super funny! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4:Eric's Worst Night  
  
Wes and Eric are now in the crime lab, Trip's room, to be exact.  
  
"So, do you think you can make the antidote?" asked Wes.  
  
Trip, who was examining the ingredients said,"I'll try, but it will not be easy.."  
  
"BAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Trip grinned at the panicked tone in the goat's voice and said," But don't worry, I'll do it even if it takes me the entire night!"  
  
9.38pm:  
  
Trip held up a test tube filled with blueish liquid. He turned to Eric and said," OK, try this,"  
  
Eric the goat opened it's mouth eargerly and Trip poured the liquid into the goat's mouth. After a moment's silence....  
  
POOF!!!  
  
A gigantic cloud of smoke surrouded Eric, after the smoke cleared, there stood the cutest brown puppy anyone had ever seen!!  
  
The puppy looked around and opened it's cute little mouth and siad,"RUFF! RUFF!!"  
  
Wes grinned and said in a mocking tone,"Awwwww!! He's sooo cute, can I keep him?"  
  
"GRRRRRR....."  
  
Trip smiled and said, "I must have gone wrong somewhere, nevermind, we'll try again..."  
  
10.06pm  
  
Trip held up the test tube again, this time filled with yellow liquid and poured it into the puppy's mouth.  
  
POOF!!!  
  
A brown slug stood in the puppies place. Wes grinned and said,"You know, he looks much better this way!"  
  
"You are really enjoying this aren't you?" asked Trip while grinning at the slug.  
  
Wes replied,"Oh! Is it my fault that I am??" while putting on a 'hurt' look.  
  
10.35pm  
  
"OK," said Trip, "This should change him back to Eric...." POOF!!! "...son."  
  
Eric is now a cellphone, an Ericson brand one to be exact.  
  
BLEEP! and a message appereared on the screen. It read,"STUPID!!"  
  
Wes raised an eyebrow and slumped back into his chair, muttering,"This is gonna be a loooooongg night...."  
  
POOF!!! became a rabbit, ("Got any carrots on you?" asked Wes) POOF!! became a monkey, (Wes slapped his hand to his forehead), POOF!! became a snake,(Wes let out a frusrated,"OH, let's just leave him this way!" "HISSS!!")  
  
Trip muttered, "Ok, I can do this!!" while drawing a calming breath.  
  
3.00am  
  
Wes was sitting on the table, staring into space while Eric, (now a cat) was staring at Trip angrily.  
  
Trip finally held up a greenish coloured liquid in the test tube and said,"OK! This should turn you back into a human...." (notice the emphasis on 'human'!)  
  
The cat eyed Trip suspiciously and drank down the chemical. POOF!!!  
  
Eric was seeing from a human point of view again. Weired though, it felt kind of chilly around his legs.  
  
"Hey! I'm human again!" he said. Only a split second later did he realise that the voice coming out of his mouth was a high-pitched female voice!!  
  
He clapped his hand over his mouth and said,"Is this my voice? Cough, Is this MY VOICE???"  
  
Wes and Trip, who had been staring at him in silence, dissolved into helpless laughter.  
  
Eric looked down and saw himself wearing a mini skirt, a very mini skirt and, is that long hair??  
  
"Trip, what did you do??" he asked, sounding uncannily like a whining girl about to cry in a few moments...  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" was the reply.  
  
"Triiiippp! It's not funny! Wes! Change me back before someone sees me!"  
  
Wes opened a drawer at pulled out a camera used during investigations and said,"Don't worry, they will!!"  
  
FLASH!!  
  
"AIIYIIIEE!!! WEEESSSS!!!!!"  
  
"HAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed the two guys as Wes raced for the door.  
  
"WES!! GIVE IT BACK! DOOOONNN"TTTTT!!!!"  
  
"I will, after I develope these!!"  
  
"HEY!!!"  
  
"HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!" supplied Trip.  
  
"I wouldn't run so much if I were you, you'll tear that mini skirt!!" chuckled Wes.  
  
"HEYYYY!!!"  
  
3.46am:  
  
Trip said,"Ok, almost done! Wes, could you chop up these ingredients for me?" while handing Wes some long green things.  
  
"Sure," answered Wes.  
  
He walked passed Eric and sniggered. That snigger triggered a sniff from Eric. That sniff triggered another big explosion from Wes and Trip, e.g. "HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHAAHA!!!"  
  
As things died down,Wes chopped up those green things. Trip went up to him and said,"Put them in after you're done," while placing a the test tube in the holder.  
  
Wes was about to finish when he accidentally cut his finger with the knife. He winced and thoght,'I better go get a bandage' and he turned away and walked out of the room.  
  
Unknowiungly to him, a small drop of blood dropped into the test tube.  
  
Eric went up to the tube and poured the chopped ingredients in, 'I'll show them, laughing fools,' he thought before he drank up the ingredients.  
  
POOF!!  
  
He was still seeing from human height, good sign.  
  
He said,"Ok, I think this one worked," he paused and said,"Hey, this isn't my voice," he looked down and saw that he was wearing the clothes that Wes was wearing, down to the lab coat.  
  
Trip turned to him and gasped,"Now how could that have happened?" he asked while frowning.  
  
Wes came back in and stared, wide-eyed at his double.  
  
"ARGG! A clone!!" he shouted playfully.  
  
Eric/Wes shook his head saying,"This is crazy,"  
  
Trip said,"That's weird, the only way that could have happened was that Wes's DNA got mixed into the chemical.  
  
Wes looked down at his finger and suddenly realised what he had done. He quickly hid the finger behind his back and said nervously,"Gee, huh? How could that have happened?"  
  
Eric/Wes looked at his own finger and saw the bandage. He looked up and scowled at the original Wes.  
  
5.00am  
  
Wes was snoring away on a chair while Eric/Wes was tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.  
  
Trip sighed as he held up the test tube. "This will work!"  
  
Eric/Wes asked,"How can you be sure?"  
  
Trip muttered,"This is the last of the chemicals,"  
  
Eric/Wes rolled his eyes and drank down the liquid.  
  
POOF!!!  
  
"Hey! I'm me again! Yes!!" said Eric.  
  
Wes jerked awake, "Oh, you're back! Good goin' Trip," Trip plopped down onto the nearest chair and said,"Chemicals are like pockets, you don't get to what you're looking for till the very last one!"  
  
He grinned and said, "Now I just have to duplicate the chemical and the werewolf will become human again, only...  
  
Eric asked,"Oh, no, only what?"  
  
"Only we need one werewolf hair,"  
  
Wes muttered, "There's always an 'only'."  
  
Eric said,"I think we can pull it off..."  
  
Trip said,"Oh, and it might take some time to duplicate the chemical, I need to replenish my ingredients,"  
  
Wes said, "That's Ok, Jen still hasn't found out about that guy's background,"  
  
Trip asked eagerly,"Hey, when Jen locates the place, can I come along?"  
  
Eric nodded and said,"sure, why not?"  
  
Wes looked at his watch and said, "Well now that's settled, I have an hour's sleep before work, sheesh....."  
  
TBC  
  
Phew, another chapter finished. 'Chopped Long Green things,' that sounds so corny to me, but I haven't got any other idea, any suggestions guys? Please let me know! 


	6. Hunt for the Werewolf

Disclaimer: Nothing familiar belongs to me, anything unfamiliar belongs to me.  
  
Notes: Phew, chapt. 5 finally up! This is the final chapter, hope you enjoyed the story!  
  
Chapter 5: Hunt for the Werewolf  
  
Jen walked into her office towards her laptop. Switching to the 'Search' system, she entered the words 'Registered Scientists' into the search bar.  
  
After a moment or two, a soft beeping sound indicating the completed search was heared. Jen leaned closer to see the list of names of all scientist graduates, 63 000.  
  
'Hooo Boy...' she thought,'There has to be a way to cut this down,' she decided to write, 'Registered male scientists'  
  
That came up with 36 000 results. Jen sighed and muttered,"Well, that's as good as its going to get." and she began to search.  
  
Wes was walking to the car when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey sweetheart, gotcha werewolf,"  
  
"Really? Awesome!"  
  
"Yeah, oh, and he's a criminal,"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Jen replied,"Yeah, he has been using illegal ingredients to make illegle experiments,"  
  
"Wow, alright, I'll deal with that, the location?"  
  
"Um, an old abandoned warehouse on Old Micah Road,"  
  
"Alright hon, thanks! Are you coming?"  
  
"Wish I could, but I have tons of work to do in the office, good luck!!"  
  
"Thanks! See ya!" said Wes before signing off.  
  
Shortly after getting Eric and Trip, Wes managed to locate the werewolf's location the following night.  
  
Soon, they arrived at a gigantic warehouse with tall circular ceilings.  
  
As soon as they got out, Trip said brightly,"Hey, it picked a good place.I mean, werewolf, warehouse? Were, ware, get it? Get it??"  
  
Eric and Wes silenced Trip with one cruel look.  
  
Suddenly, they heared a distant growling coming from the warehouse.  
  
Eric said,"Ok, antidote?"  
  
Wes checked his backpack and said,"Check,"  
  
"Rope?"  
  
"Check,"  
  
"Tweezers?"  
  
"Check,"  
  
Trip said,"I still think we should use scissors."  
  
"Oh, tweezers will do," Eric snapped.  
  
Trip sighed and nodded.  
  
Wes looked up from the bag and said,"Ok, now all we need is a decoy....."  
  
Trip said,"Great idea! Who's going to be the decoy?"  
  
Wes and Eric turned towards Trip, grinning.  
  
After a moment, Trip's eyes widen with shock and said,"Oh, no! NO, no, no! No...."  
  
Wes put a threatening arm around Trip and said,"Trip......."  
  
"Hey you big hairy monster!!!" Trip yelled towards the werewolf.  
  
"GROOOOWWWLLLLLL!!!!!"  
  
"ARRRRRGGGGGG!!!!" yelled Trip and ran off towards Wes and Eric's location.  
  
Eric and Wes were on one of the big circular rooftops. Eric was tying the rope securely around his waist and said,"Ok, when the werewolf comes, lower me down, and I'll pluck a bit of werewolf hair and we'll go find a spot to mix it into the chemical ok?"  
  
Wes nodded.  
  
"GRRRRRR!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" yelled Trip while running past them.  
  
The werewolf came into view a second later, and it stopped with it's nose sniffing the floor, right below the duo.  
  
Eric muttered,"Ok, lower me down, lower me down,"  
  
Eric slowly descended until he was suspended in mid air over the werewolf. He took out the tweezers and plucked a bit of hair from the werewolf.  
  
plink!  
  
"GRRRRRAAAAAGGGGGHH!!!!" howled the werewolf as it suddenly felt excrutiating pain. Eric plucked one hair too many.  
  
"AHHHHH!! Pull me up! Pull me up!!"  
  
Wes frantically pulled up the rope and that's when...  
  
SNAP  
  
Wes raised his eyebrows and said,"Eric??"  
  
"What??!!" came a frantic reply.  
  
"I'm really sorry...."  
  
"What do you me..."  
  
SNAP!  
  
"EAAARGG!" cried Eric as he realised the law of gravity is taking him over.  
  
WHOMP!  
  
"Owwww...."  
  
Eric wasn't even given time to relieve the pain when, "RRRGGGHHH!"  
  
"AHHHH!" Eric srambled up and shouted,"Take me up! Take me up!!"  
  
Wes rolled his eyes and muttered,"Geez, you can't please a person..." before reaching out his arm to grab Eric.  
  
Eric grabbed Wes' hand and Wes pulled him up, but not quick enough because...  
  
RIPP!  
  
Eric scrambled onto the roof puffing. The werewolf below was holding a piece of jeans material in it's mouth, snarling.  
  
Eric scowled and said,"You owe me a new pair of pants!"  
  
Wes smirked and replied,"OOO, boxers!"  
  
Eric glared at Wes and said,"Ok, lets go find a safer place..."  
  
Wes asked,"Isn't this a safe place?"  
  
"ARRRGGG!! GRAAAGGHHH!!!" the werewolf managed to figur out a way to come up at last.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" yelled the two guys.  
  
On reckless instinct, the two of them junped right off the rooftop.  
  
Wes landed right on top of Trip, causing him to tumble to the ground while Eric's jacket got caught on a hook.  
  
"OOOWWWW..." moaned Trip.  
  
Wes grinned and said," You broke my fall buddy!"  
  
"And you broke my back!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Eric's jacket was slowly giving way.  
  
Eric muttered,"AAww man, not another tear!"  
  
RIP!!  
  
Eric yelled,"EEARRRGGGGHH!" and landed right on top of Wes and Trip before they had a chance to get away.  
  
WHUMP!  
  
Eric said,"Hey, soft landing, I didn't feel any pain..."  
  
Trip, at the bottom muttered,"I felt some pain...."  
  
Three of them got up and Eric saw a door nearby. He said,"C'mon, I've got a vibe that the werewolf isn't in there!"  
  
Wes opened the door and....  
  
"GRRRRRR!ARGGAGAGGAAGGGG!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
Wes slammed the door shut in the werewolf's face and said,"I thought you said the werewolf wasn't in there!!"  
  
Eric replied,"I said a vibe, a vibe's a vibe!"  
  
Wes sighed and muttered, "And like a fool I listened!"  
  
Trip said,"Oh, let's just mix the antidote here.."  
  
Eric sprinkled the werewolf hair into the testtube and said,"Ok, I'm going in.." while turning towards the door.  
  
Wes raised his eyebrows and said,"With that tear? Don't you think the werewolf would die of laughter?" eyeing Eric's torn jeans.  
  
"OH, shut up..." Muttered Eric, turning a deep shade of red.  
  
Trip sniggered. He had just spotted Eric's torn jeans.  
  
Wes turned the doorknob slowly and swung it opened.  
  
The werewolf immedietly greeted them.  
  
The three of them ran into the room.  
  
Wes yelled,"Run in different directions! Confuse it!"  
  
All three split ways.  
  
The werewolf stopped for a moment and decided to go after poor Eric.  
  
Eric ran all over the room and met with a dead end.  
  
He gulped and turned to face the werewolf.  
  
It was inches away from Eric before he had the sense to realise that he was holding the test tube filled with the antidote.  
  
Eric threw it into the werewolf's face. The test tube broke the moment it made contact with the werewolf's face and the chemical spilled all over it.  
  
The three guys just stood there stunned.  
  
The werewolf's body became limp and it slowly changed back into the scientist.  
  
The scientist looked up slowly and said,"Yes!The curse has been lifted!"  
  
Eric pulled out a pair of handcuffs and said,"I'm sorry, sir, but you are a criminal..."  
  
The scientist nodded sadly and held out his hands, ready to accept defeat.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Eric walked into the Silver Guardians headquarters. As he passed the notice board crowded with people, he noticed a photio pinned onto it.  
  
He walked pass them, unconcerned. Then, he heared his name being whispered by one of the guardians.  
  
"What? That's Commander Myers?"  
  
"Experiment gone wrong...haha." whispered another guardian.  
  
Eric did a double take and walked back to the notice board. The officers nudged each other and started whispering excitedly when they caught sight of their Commander.  
  
"Psssttt, here's Commander Myers..." the crowd moved aside smirking and grinning.  
  
Eric caught sight of the picture Wes took during his wacky transformation into a girl. He yelled,"ACK!??"  
  
Everybody dissolved into helpless laughter,  
  
"HAHAHAAHHAHAHA!!Hey Eric, or should I say, Erica??HAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
"Cute dress, can I borrow it sometime sir?"  
  
"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHHA!!!!"  
  
Eric gritted his teeth and yelled...  
  
"WES!!!!!!!!"  
  
THE END  
  
Well, thats that, for story number one. I might add another one if you want, majority wins, do you guys want to read more? Let me know! Oh, and please leave a review, I really want to know how I've done on this one! 


End file.
